Crhistmas Gift?
by Chokyulate23
Summary: Hari natal pun tiba. pasti ada hadiah natal kan? dan inilah yang akan diberikan Sasuke kepada Hinata-nya. hadiah yang sangat special bagi Hinata tentunya. kira-kirahadiah apa ya yang diberikan oleh Sasuke? bad summary! RnR please? Hope you like it!


Annyeong haseo ^^)/

Yoyoyo! ^o^)/

Haihaihai minna-san~ XD

Apa kabar nih semuanya? Pasti buruk *plakk* baik maksudnya ^^v

Hehe. Aku kembali lagi nih dengan cerita baru. Pasti kali ini cerita yang aku buat tidak kalah hancur dengan cerita-ceritaku sebelumnya =w=b

Yahh, meskipun begitu, aku tetap tidak menyerah untuk menjadi seorang author yang bisa membuat fic dengan bermutu ^^b

Eh, eh, tau nggak? Aku publish fic cuma karena modal nekat loh. XD *bangga*

Soalnya aku takut readers yang membaca kecewa dengan hasil karyaku TwT *pundung* apalagi soal yang flame begitu. Hadeeh~ -_-v

Karena ini mungkin masih suasana natal, aku bikin dengan tema natal pastinya! XD

Gomenne kalo telat _ _v.. soalnya banyak kesibukan disini, meskipun ini liburan. -_-"

Yosh! Mending kita baca aja deh gimana hasil karya gagalku kali ini.

Selamat membaca ^^

.

.

.

~**KitsuneCitrusBlossom**~

.

.

.

Disclaimer: well, semua orang juga udah pada tau kan? Naruto dkk tuh punya saya! Punya sa-*dibekep Masashi Kishimoto*

Pairing: SasuHina

Rating: T, maybe? I don't know -_- *dzig*

Genre: Romance, Drama.

Warning inside: typo(s) yang bertaburan, OOC, abal, aneh, ancur sangat, EYD tidak tepat, amat sangat berantakan, nista untuk dibaca *ehh?*

**Nb: BAGI YANG TIDAK MENYUKAI MAIN PAIRING DI CERITA INI, HARAP TEKAN TOMBOL "BACK"**

**_Crhistmas Gift?_**

**By: KitsuneCitrusBlossom**

.

Nggak suka? Ya nggak usah dibaca!

Suka? Harus baca dong! *maksa*

.

.

Ramainya berbagai aksesoris dan perhiasan lainnya memenuhi berbagai took di pinggir jalan, hal ini tentu sudah tidak asing lagi bagi yang merayakannya. Karena bulan ini sudah memasuki bulan Desember, bulan dimana umat kristiani merayakan hari natal. Meskipun itu masih harus menunggu beberapa minggu lagi.

Dan disinilah mereka, dua orang sosok anak manusia sedang duduk bersanding di sebuah café. Terlihat seorang laki-laki berambut spike atau biasa disebut pantat ayam bermata onyx yang selalu menatap tajam, intinya, semua yang ada pada dirinya bisa dikatakan sempurna. Sosokpria itu bernama Uchiha Sasuke, pemilik dari sebuah perusahaan yang bernama **Uchiha **Inc. Dan juga jangan lupakan sosok wanita ini, sesosok wanita berambut indigo sepinggang, warna mata ungu pucat yang mempesona, dan juga kulit yang seputih susu, wanita tersebut bernama Hyuuga Hinata, pewaris dari Hyuuga Corp.

**Perfetc!**

Itulah satu kata yang cukup untuk dua orang sosok manusia pria dan wanita yang ada di café tersebut. Bagaimana tidak bisa dikatakan sempurna jika sosok pria yang dikatakan sangat tampan, dan juga wanita itu yang sangat cantik dan anggun. Hah.. sungguh beruntungnya mereka.

"Sa-sasuke-kun.."

"Hn?" sang Uchiha bungsu mendongakan kepalanya untuk menatap gadis yang sedang berusaha untuk mengajaknya berbicara.

"A-apakah di ha-hari natal na-nanti kau mempunyai re-rencana?" Ucap sang Hyuuga sambil melirik kea rah Sasuke.

"Hn? Rencana? Sepertinya tidak. Ada apa memangnya?"

"Ti-tidak ada.. hanya me-menanyakan sa-saja.."

"Oh, Hn." Sasuke kini telah sibuk kembali dengan Laptop yang ada di hadapannya.

'hahh~ Sasuke-kun memang benar-benar dingin. Dia memang cocok dijuluki dengan panggilan Ice Prince' Batin Hinata pun berbicara (?)

.

"Teme!" Teriak seorang pria nyentrik dengan rambut duren mataharinya yang mencolok memanggil sang Uchiha bungsu dengan sebutan teme. Ya, dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Sahabat dari sang Uchiha bungsu.

"Berisik dobe! Tidak bisakah kau memanggilku dengan pelan saja? Telingaku sakit jika harus teruterusan mendengar teriakanmu itu." Omel Sasuke kepada Doba atau lebih tepatnya Naruto.

"hehehe.. gomenasai teme. Hari-hariku selalu penuh dengan semangat." Naruto hanya bisa menjawab seperti itu. Dan, ah! Tidak lupa juga dengan cengiran rubah khasnya.

"Hn. Ada apa?"

"Ne, apakah kau sudah memikirkan hadiah natal untuk Hinata-chan teme?"

"Hn? Hadiah natal?" Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan pandangan bingung.

"Iya teme. Hadiah natal. Ini kan sudah bulan Desember Teme! Apa kau lupa? Sepertinya kau mulai tertular virus bodohku." Ucap Naruto.

"Hn. Aku ingat. Dan jangan samakan aku denganmu dobe! Kita tidak sama!" Sasuke mendeathglare Naruto karena berani menyebutnya bodoh.

"hehe. Gomenne. Well, apa kau sudah memikirkan hadian apa yang untuk kau berikan kepada Hinata-chan?"

"Hn, entahlah. Aku belum memikirkannya."

"Haahh.. bagaimana kau ini teme. Natal satu minggu lagi loh, dank au belum memikirkanya? Dasar teme."

"Diamlah kau dobe! Kau mengangguku!"

"ck! Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu. Ingin mencari hadiah untuk Sakura-chan. Jaa ne!" Naruto pun keluar dari ruangan Sasuke.

"Hadiah natal eh? Apa yang akan kuberikan? Boneka? Ah, tidak. Itu sudah pernah kuberikan. Berlian? Ah, sudah pernah kuberikan juga. Lalu apa? Arghh!" Sasuke menjambak rambutnya karena dia sedang frustasi eh? Uchiha Sasuke juga bisa frustasi? Dan penyebabnya adalah Hinata. Gadis yang telah menjadi belahan jiwanya.

"Tunggu dulu, aku tau apa yang harus kuberikan.. ya, kurasa itu sangat special untuk hadiah natal kali ini.." Sasuke pun tersenyum penuh arti.

.

.

"Selamat hari natal Hinata-hime." Ucap sasuke tepat saan Hinata baru saja membuka pintu –dikarenakan Sasuke mengetuknya-

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?" Hinata tersentak kaget karena secara tiba-tiba Sasuke muncul dihadapannya saat dia ingin membukakan pintu.

"Hn. Hinata, ayo ikut aku pergi jalan-jalan hari ini. Karena hari ini aku sedang tidak ada kerjaan." Ucap Sasuke seraya tersenyum tipis

"Ba-baiklah Sasuke-kun. A-ku ganti ba-baju dulu sebentar. Si-silahkan masuk." Hinata mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk, dan setelahnya Hinata segera beranjak menuju kamarnya untuk berganti baju tentunya.

Tidak menunggu waktu terlalu lama, kira-kira sekitar 10 menit. Hinata pun keluar dari kamarnya. Dia menggunakan rok putih 10 cm diatas lutut, beserta T-shirt lengan panjang bewarna senada dengan roknya. Dengan rambut yang hanya diikat setengah saja. Terlihat sangat simple memang. Tapi tidak menghilangkan kesan manis dan anggun dari gadis tersebut.

Sedangkan Sasuke pun hanya memakai celama jeans panjang berwarna hitam, dan juga T-shirt bewarna biru dongker. Warna kesukaannya. Dan juga memakai sepatu sneakers (?) warna putih. Terlihat simple juga, namun tetap saja tidak menghilangkan kesan 'wah' dari pemuda Uchiha bungsu tersebut.

"Sasuke-kun, a-aku sudah siap. Ayo berangkat."

"Hn. Ayo!" Sasuke pun beranjak sambil mengenggam tangan Hinata

.

"Ko-Konoha park eh? Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Hinata saat mereka sampai di tujuan mereka. Ya, Konoha Park.

"Hn. Kau suka dengan taman bermain kan?"

"Tentu sa-saja aku suka Sasuke-kun."

"Makannya, ayo! Sebelum antrian untuk membeli tiket masuknya semakin panjang." Ajak Sasuke sambil menggandeng Hinata

Blush..

Hinata pun hanya bisa diam dan blushing tentunya.

"Sudah kuduga, karena ini hari natal, banyak sekali orang yang mengunjungi tempat ini."

"Ne, Sasuke-kun. A-apa kau ti-tidak apa-apa? Kau kan ti-tidak suka de-dengan keramaian."

" apa-apa. Ayo, kau ingin naik apa dulu?" Ucap Sasuke sambil menatap obsidian lavender milik Hinata.

"e-eh? A-aku ingin.. naik Roller Coaster itu Sasuke-kun." Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke sambil menunjuk permainan yang ingin dinaikinya.

"Hn. Baiklah, ayo kita kesana!" dan lagi-lagi, Sasuke menggandeng tangan Hinata. Dan yang sudah pasti membuat merah pipi sang pemilik tangan.

Berbagai macam permainan pun telah mereka lewati dengan penuh canda tawa. Eh? Canda tawa? Sang prince ice bisa tertawa? Tentu saja! Dia kan juga manusia *ehh*

-back to the story-

Dan tidak terasa hari sudah memasuki senja. Matahari pun ingin kembali ke tempatnya.

"Hinata.."

"ya?"

"Kita naik biang lala itu yuk!" Tunjuk Sasuke pada sebuah wahana permainan yang berputar-putar (?)

Hinata dan Sasuke pun menaiki wahana biang lala tersebut. Dan tepat saat mereka berada di puncak biang lala tersebut. Wahana itu pun berhenti berputar.

"eh? Sa-sauke kun? Kenapa biang lala ini berhenti?" ujar Hinata kebingungan

"Hn. Hinata, lihatlah ke bawah sebelah sana." Sasuke menunjuk kearah laut. Ya, biang lala itu terletak di pinggir. Dekat dengan laut. Dan di laut tersebut terlihat seperti lilin-lilin yang membentuk sebuah kalimat.

"Sa-sasuke kun ini.. ini.. apa ini benar?" Ucap Hinata tidak percaya. Obsidian lavendernya pun mulai menunjukan berbagai butiran bening yang siap jatuh kapan saja.

"Hn. Hinata. Ini benar-benar terjadi." Jemari Sasuke menghilangkan butiran bening dari pipi Hinata.

"Ta-tapi Sasuke-kun, i-ini sulit.. dipercaya.."

"Hn. Aku tau. Hinata.. Will you marry me?" Sasuke pun mengeluarkan sepasang cincin dari dalam sakunya.

"Sa-sasuke…"

"Hnata, ku mohon.. 4 tahun perjalanan hubungan kita itu bukanlah waktu yang sebentar. Jadi ku tekadkan kemauanku untuk melamarmu." Sasuke menata intens pada sosok gadisyang berada di hadapannya.

"Sa-sasuke-kun.. tentu saja. Tentu saja aku mau Sasuke-kun. Aku mau! Aku mau!" Hinata pun memeluk pria yang ada di hadapannya ini dengan erat. Airmata bahagia sudah membasahi wajahnya sedari tadi.

"Hinata.. terima kasih. Terima kasih Hinata.." Sasuke pun membalas pelukan Hinata dengan tidak kalah erat.

Dan inilah hadiah natal Sasuke, hadiah natal yang tidak akan pernah mereka lupakan seumur hidup mereka. Dan cerita ini pun diakhiri dengan kata..

~**OWARI~**

.

.

Huahhh~.. capeknya ngetik cerita ini =w=" *ngelap keringet*

Cerita ini aku buat pas tengah malam loh. Keren kan? XD hehe.

Oia, maaf ne kalo ceritanya nggak bisa memuaskan para readers

Aku udah berusaha semampu otak aku nih. Mentok-mentok juga begini ujungnya :/

Yahh.. aku sih nggak mau banyak omong sebenernya, Cuma aku juga mau ngomong lagi :3 *ngomong apadeh coba!*

Hehehe. Yasud deh para readers. Aku sangat beruntung jika fic ini mau di ripiu :3

Tolong dong RnR fic ku yang ini ._. fic ku yang lain yang ripiu Cuma sedikit =="

Jadi tolong yah para readers :D

Yang ripiu masuk surge deh! XDa *maksa banget*

Yosh!

**R**

**I**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**^^b**


End file.
